I Can't Keep a Feeling
by RainbowDash and Tia 4EVR
Summary: When Dylan breaks up with Tia, Shadow tries possible ways to ask her out. But as Dylan regrets his mistake, things go awry...
1. Announcements, Broken Heart

**Tia Maria: My next fic!**

**Shadow: Good for you.**

**Tia Maria: I hope you know you're in it.**

**Shadow: Are you for real?**

**Sonic: Shut it Shads.**

**Tia Maria: Right. I'll do disclaimer! Sega owns Sonic characters. I own myself and a few others.**

**Shadow: What do you mean by a few others?**

**Tia Maria: ENJOY.**

**Shadow: Wait - **

* * *

**Tia's P.O.V.**

It was such a beautiful day. I was walking with my boyfriend to Shadow's house. Since I and Shadow were best friends, I wanted to let him know so things don't get difficult between us. I rang the bell.

**3rd person P.O.V.**

"Hey Tia", Shadow said. "Is that your brother?"

"No silly!" Tia said. "This is my boyfriend, Dylan."

Shadow's eyes widened in shock. _Boyfriend._ He thought. She was so grown up. 16 years of age and she already had a boyfriend.

"Hi. I heard you were keeping my girl company. Thanks." Dylan replied.

"It's no problem. You guys should probably come in." Shadow answered.

"No can do. I gotta prepare for prom this afternoon at my school." Tia said to Shadow.

"Prom?" He asked.

"I'll explain it over the phone. See you probably tomorrow Shads!" Tia shouted.

"Bye." Shadow faintly said. In a flash, they had disappeared.

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

Boyfriend? The word rang in my ears. What on earth was I hearing? And this thing about prom? What the hell? I didn't understand anything. Well I did but that's not the point. I called Sonic to find out what a prom was.

"Dude you gotta be kidding me." Sonic said.

"Faker just answer the bloody question." I answered. I wasn't in the mood for silly jokes.

"A prom is like a special dance girls and boys go to when they are in 11th grade. I think you either slow dance or have fun." Sonic replied.

"I see. Continue."

"Shadow? That's all a promenade is (found out what prom is short for). Besides, why do you ask?" Sonic asked.

"Well Tia came round my house this morning and she said that she and her boyfriend are going to a prom."

"Tia? Boyfriend? How on bloody earth did she get a boyfriend?"

"I don't know." I answered.

"Hey Shads. I'm gonna have to call you back. Me and Amy have a little... business to get to. You know, newly wed couple?" Sonic stated.

"But you guys aren't married."

"What does it matter? See you tomorrow." Sonic said. He cut the line. I put the phone down and watched some television. A bit of Tom and Jerry and Austin and Ally until, well, another knock on the door.

**3rd person P.O.V. ( approx 7.30pm)**

"Tia! I thought you were supposed to go to your prom? Wait why are you crying?" Shadow asked.

"I don't think I want to go anymore." She replied.

"Come on! I know you better than anybody. You're my best friend. Why are you crying?"

"It's Dylan.

* * *

**Tia Maria: Sooo! How was that?**

**Shadow: BORING and short.**

**Tia Maria: WTF I will make it longer.**

**Shadow: Remember you're 12. Don't be using that language on me.**

**Tia Maria: Have you been stalking me?**

**Shadow: Noo.**

**Tia Maria: Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed it. You can give points to improve like my language or attitude, etc.**

**Shadow: You're telling me.**

**Tia Maria: Get lost.**


	2. Bandages, Surprises

**Tia Maria: I really don't wanna waste time on this. Just a little more...**

**?: BOO!**

**Tia Maria: Ouch! T, whaddya do that for?**

**Trevor Jackson: Sorry.**

**Tia Maria: Well...**

**Trevor Jackson: Do you have a crush on me or summing?**

**Tia Maria: Pfft. Noo way. DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

**Trevor Jackson: Sega owns Sonic characters.**

* * *

**Tia's P.O.V.**

"H-He betrayed me." I said, quietly.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked, stunned.

"If you count having sex with 5 girls just before the prom is cute, I didn't think so."

"WHAT! How could he do that to you?" Shadow angrily said. _Wow. He seems so... protective today._

"What's worse, he bruised my leg and my arm. It hurts like hell." I said.

"Sit down. I'll get some bandages and first aid kit." Shadow answered. _Thanks, _I thought. I could never go back to Dylan. Not with the way he betrayed and hurt me physically and mentally.

**Dylan's P.O.V.**

Damn. I hurt her real bad. She's probably at Shadow's house crying her eyes out but I know she ain't that wimpy of a person. Maybe I'll stay outta her way for a few days or weeks until I decide what to do. I miss her already. I'm such a bad boyfriend. But I won't let Shadow get there before me. I gotta act fast; it's NOW or NEVER.

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

Wow she's hurt pretty bad. Both mentally AND physically. Wait. Am I falling in love with her? No way. Tia probably still likes that good for nothing loser. I don't wanna ask. But I'll confirm with Rouge just to make sure.

"There. Should I get some ice packs?" I asked, with worry.

"No. Its fine. I better be going." Tia replied, with sadness. I hated it when she was sad. My best friend would normally be so cheerful, always bug me to play games or Just Dance. But ever since this incident, Tia's become more moodier than ever. Wait! I know what would cheer her up. Yes. Ask her to the prom. Knowing me as the Ultimate Life Form, this WON'T become an epic fail.

"Shadow, why are you tensing up?" She asked. Knowing my best friend, Tia knows me very well.

"Aren't you gonna read my mind?" I answered, with a high tone. Tia had magical powers since she was small. Ever since her parents died at age 5, she lived with me. She can mind read, turn invisible, run faster than Sonic (which is a relief) and has everlasting and strong power. Nobody's knows bout this except for me and me alone. I watched her as she read my mind.

**3rd person P.O.V.**

Tia managed to read Shadow's mind. "You want to take me to prom? But why, Shadow?" She asked.

"I wanna make you happy tonight. I mean, you are my best friend. I'll do anything." He replied. Tia started to smile.

"Thanks. You're the bestest friend anyone could ever had." Tia came and hugged Shadow as he returned the hug. "But the prom would be over now. So I guess there's no point. And I'd probably fluke at it anyway. You know I can't really control my powers."

"I have my own idea for a prom." Shadow said.

* * *

**Shadow: I actually liked that.**

**Tia Maria: I hope so.**

**Trevor Jackson: So you do have a crush on me.**

**Tia Maria: H-How did you know?**

**Trevor Jackson: I've been reading your profile.**

**Shadow and Tia: Imma kill you for that!**

**Trevor Jackson: Happens everytime.**


	3. First Kiss, Damage

**Tia Maria: I'm supposed to go bed now!**

**Shadow: Then go.**

**Tia Maria: Until I finish this chapter, Faker.**

**Sonic: Sweet.**

**Tia Maria: Why thank you. Sega owns Sonic characters, per the norm.**

**Shadow: Imma kill you both...**

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

This was going really well. The party/prom was arranged (by me of course). Everyone was having the time of their lives. But Tia? I have no idea where she is. She did tell me she was gonna meet me in the next 20 mins. AND it's ALMOST 20 mins. I'm currently sitting down waiting for her. Everyone kept asking me to join in but I said NO. Besides, that would be so -

**Tia's P.O.V.**

I walked inside the hall. Everyone stared at me. Why? I don't even know. Oh I know! I was wearing the most fanciest dress I could find in my wardrobe. Sonic was the first to run to me.

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

"You look... Amazing." I said in front of Amy. I know Amy would kill me for this but she doesn't have a chance.

"Thanks Sonic. You too." She replied. Well finally someone noticed me! Tia winked at me as Amy was walking this way. Thinking that she would run havoc and get her hammer, she stayed calm, which is a BIG FAT surprise.

"She looks so beautiful, doesn't she Sonic?" Amy asked me.

"Is that supposed to be a trick question?" I joked. Amy glared at me. Pfft. Might as well call her Amy Rose. Maybe I should start doing that. Anyway, Amy looks stunning. More than stunning. Wait, what? Shouldn't I say that in her face?

**3rd person P.O.V.**

Tia walked around in her dress. Apparently, she didn't see Shadow so she went to talk with Rouge and Knuckles since they were engaged.

"Sooo. How's your engagement coming along?" She asked, happily.

"Just fine, my dear. We are due to be wed in a few weeks. But don't worry. You can be the Maid of Honour." Rouge replied.

"But why?" Tia asked. Knuckles came forward.

"Tiana. I know you are my younger cousin and that it wouldn't be fair on the others but that's not the point. The fact of the matter is you've been very supportive of us and haven't told anyone anything. So, you can be whatever you like. The Ring Bearer, Maid of Honour, Flowergirls, anything."

"Thanks Knuckie. I just can't say anything right now. Except that I want to be the Maid of Honour."

"Fine by me. Come on Rouge. Let's hit the dance floor." Knuckles replied.

**Dylan's P.O.V.**

Where the fuck is she? She's definitely not in Shads home. Nor in the prom because she obviously wouldn't be? That fucking bastard. Son of a bitch. Just because having sex with 5 girls that are WAY older than me does not mean she should break up with me. Besides, I still care about her and I treasure her. But she's fucking wasting my time. She's not even answering her phone. Should I look for her or should I wait till tomorrow?

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

Looks like Tia hasn't seen me yet. I would have loved to scream her name 'Tiana!' but she told me that I shouldn't use it very often. I would walk up to her but I can't be asked. She's walking this way. I better give her the surprise of her life.

**Tia P.O.V.**

I have a feeling someone's behind me. I don't know who and I don't care. I haven't seen Shadow all day. I wonder if he's -

"Boo!" Shadow shouted. I screamed so loudly that Knuckles came towards us.

"Shadow, what are you doing to my cousin?"

"Knuckles he's not doing anything. We err... planned it." I lied. Knuckles walked away slowly while I and Shadow we having a conversation.

"Where the fudge where you? I was looking for you everywhere." I asked Shadow. He raised an eyebrow (if he had any)

"Are you sure you were looking? Didn't seem like it to me." I nudged Shadow. He was so funny. I liked him so much. I think I should tell him he's more than a best friend.

"Why are you getting gripped? Is there something you wanna tell me?" He asked.

"Nothing in particular I guess."

"Meaning.."

"My name's Tiana." (not for real homies)

"I know. Anyway you look amazing this evening." I blushed slightly.

"Why thank you. You do too."

"Thanks..." We leaned in for a second and our lips touched. It was paradise in Fiji Islands! Our tongues swirled and we kissed seductively. But all that romance ended when there was a smash on the door. Everyone ducked under the tables/chairs and there were explosions everywhere. This surely wasn't my idea of a prom.

* * *

**Shadow: Hey T?**

**Tia Maria: What? Imma dash you soon you know.**

**Shadow: Thanks for putting me in the story.**

**Tia Maria: Meaning?**

**Shadow: Forget it. You can't even get an act of kindness in your brain.**

**Tia Maria: Because you are one not to HAVE kindness in your brain.**

**Shadow: Excuse me?**

**Tia Maria: Thankss for reading guyss!**


End file.
